


Walls (Child! Vriska X Lusus! Reader)

by KaputheWolf



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-14
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/842106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaputheWolf/pseuds/KaputheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your not gonna be spider mom in this one so (y/a) stands for your animal.</p><p>There might be a part two!</p><p>Hope you enjoy! c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls (Child! Vriska X Lusus! Reader)

You stared at your 1.85 sweeps old energetic cerulean-blooded troll who was running around the hive when she bumped into the wall with a small _thump_ , and Vriska had a surprised expression then her eyes got teary.

She let out a wail, tears flowing down her face and you walked towards her and crouched down until she grabbed your face and crawled up to your head messing with your (y/a) ears, "Thank you, (f/a) mom!" Vriska said smiling wide and you grunted in acknowledgement.

You put her down on the couch and sat in front of it turning your head towards her and smiled in the best way you could and you pressed your nose against hers, and she let out a laugh, putting her hand on your nose "Your nose is cold (y/a) mom!" Vriska said patting your nose and looking at you innocently.

You bumped your mouth on the side of her cheek and she smiled kissing your cheek too, and she hugged you "I love you, (y/a) mom." Vriska said and you made a light screech noise which she understood was "I love you too, Vriska."


End file.
